Let's try to stay alive
by ButterFish
Summary: Two USUK oneshots - punk!Arthur and hippie!Alfred hang out.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Two fanfics originally written for the Kink Meme. They're a few months old, but I only realised that I hadn't posted them in here. But now they're up! =u= Enjoy. (Please note that rating is M just to avoid any grumpy comments telling me that naked skin is not for kids)

* * *

"It's all fucked up!" Arthur claimed, knocking over the bottle of beer as he reached for a lock of Alfred's long hair. "It's clear to everyone – why the fuck do you think the damn police keeps screwing with our freedom at every free minute they've got on their hands? Because the fucking government tells them to, that's why! It's a society of repression that's what it is! Repression!" His slim fingers closed around the golden hair, giving it a slight tug to get the other's attention. Alfred was staring disorientated at something outside the window, lost in his thoughts and the taste of the cigarette he just had. He grinned slowly, turned around to gaze at Arthur with his baby-blue eyes.

"What were you just saying?"

"Repression."

"Right, too much violence."

"Or too little!" Arthur let go of Alfred's hair, leaning back into the sofa. If one could call it that. It was more like a bunch of pillows picked up from the street and thrown randomly inside the closed-down building. But to Arthur it was a sofa, just like the building was a home. Alfred claimed a cigarette from his pocket and leant against his shoulder.

"Too little? There's never too little violence, since there shouldn't be any at all! Haven't you seen how the war's going? Innocent citizens running for their lives. If you can call it that, they're more running from it! From all what my soldiers have taken from them. That's repression, Arthur, I'm telling you!" He lit the cigarette while Arthur was giving his answer a good thought. Of five seconds.

"You're an idiot!" he finally exclaimed, getting up in a swift move that made Alfred tilt over and flop down, back of head first to save the smoke. "Too much violence? When some fucking dickheads are attacking you, you don't sit down and do LSD and just freaking smile, Alfred! You get up and fight for the sake of your life, for the sake of society, dumbass! I wouldn't fucking live here if it wasn't for that ass-tight –"

"Wow, keep it down, A'! I'm hearing you, 'k? I'm right down here, I hear and see more of you than I want to." Alfred waved with a hand, blinking innocently towards the red-cheeked Brit. Arthur stared at him, then kicked air in anger and swirled around, gabbing onto the windowsill as he leaned outwards, screaming:

"This world is a mess!"

"Shut up." Alfred abandoned the cigarette on the floor and threw a pillow at the other. Arthur sat down and started to undo the laces on his black boots with a sigh.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm all the time? The world is fucking dying around you. But what do you do? You let your hair grow to a nasty length, offer flowers to people and drug your brain out."

"I do not." Alfred made a face of annoyance, flipped over to lie on his stomach as he watched Arthur. "I merely help my imagination getting space to flow."

"Then that's what I'm fucking doing every night with the blokes," he grinned. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"No, for you do it while kicking ass. Get in touch with your feminine side, will you?" Arthur stared at him, kicking off his boots 'fore crawling over the floor to him.

"I'm born with a dick, not a damn vagina."

"Would be a pleasant change, though." Alfred reached up and slipped his arms around Arthur's neck. The Brit leaned down and took a hold of his glasses between his teeth, ripping them off and throwing them carelessly to the side. "Oh, animal."

"I need a new piercing." Alfred wrinkled his brows and grabbed around his chin, taking in his appearance with thoughtful eyes. Two in the lower lip, one in the nose, too many somewhere in the bushy eyebrows and the ears stretched to their limits. The right one was going bloody red every time Arthur tried to put more metal in it. It was a wonder it hadn't cracked off or exploded already.

"Uhm… no, you don't need another one." Arthur stuck out his tongue at him. Alfred grabbed it with a nasty look. "You've even gotten one there?" Arthur grinned.

"You'll love it the next time I blow you."

"I doubt it. That's just disgusting, A'. DIY shouldn't apply to such things."

"Just like I fucking don't want to rip off your pants again if I find another rose stuck up in your ass." Alfred chuckled and wriggled underneath him.

"That was Matt's idea."

"That's because he doesn't like me owning your butt."

"I bet you would like to fuck him." Arthur raised his brows. Alfred smiled slightly, lifted his right leg to slip it up to rest at his back, then the other one, slowly pressing Arthur's body all the way down onto him. "I bet you would like to fuck my brother, you're a violent bastard after all."

"You're the one preaching free love."

"If you fuck him, I'll watch." Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's poorly blue-dyed hair, yanking his head down, whispering: "We could do it, you know. At me apartment." Arthur's breath hitched.

"But your place is always crowded with your flower-friends."

"Let 'em watch too. It's just sex. Natural stuff." Arthur slumped down on top of Alfred, his weight pressing him to the floor. Alfred laughed and spread his leg, allowing the other to grind freely down against him.

"And when I'm done with Matthew, I'll be screwing your fucking ass until you're a screaming mess," Arthur breathed hotly, obviously loving the idea.

"Really? You can take time off from 'screwing' the police of yours?" Arthur rolled his eyes and sat up as he slipped the band-shirt off.

"I don't do politics when fucking."

"No, you rather do me, right? - …Arthur, you've gotten a nipple-ring too?" Arthur just shrugged his shoulders, lifting up Alfred's shirt.

"…and you've got yet a peace-tattoo. Will your boss be delighted?"

"You think Ford's seeing me naked?"

"Good point."

"Arthur!" Arthur looked up at the yelling from the window.

"Yeah, what?!" He leaned down to nibble at Alfred's ear, seeming rather annoyed as the voice returned:

"They're screwing with Dean again! Come on, we gotta help him!" Arthur gave Alfred a helpless look. Alfred smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Off to fight for individual freedom or whatever."

"Thanks." He quickly pecked his lips, getting up and slipping the shirt back on. "You'll stay here?"

"I have my own entertainment." Alfred slipped out a pill. Arthur nodded.

"Cool, keep cool 'till I come back." And away he was. Alfred stared at the ceiling, pressing the pill to his lips.

"I'll keep myself hot, A'," he mumbled before slipping it in and swallowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes you just have to... Let go." Alfred swung his hand around in the air with no sense of coordination, sometimes almost hitting his own face. He reeked of narcotics. Arthur buried his nose deeply into Alfred's longs locks of hair, taking in the scent with a sincere smile.

"Let go, ah? I am good at that."

"Yeah, you're completely loose."

"Don't make me sound like the slutty one of us."

"S'ry." Alfred plunged the cigarette back in between his lips, accidentally aiming so deep that the filter bumped against his tongue. He groaned in annoyance, but didn't really care, as he was too busy searching for a lighter to give a damn about the quality of his coming smoke. Arthur was being a persistent kid at his side, attacking his neck with bites and kisses, and touching his arms with seductive strokes.

"I thought you invited me over for something more fun than smoking," the older complained, blowing hot air into his ear. Alfred grinned around the cigarette.

"I said: 'Come over for a nice weekend', not 'come over for a fuck'."

"Nice weekend... A shag... Sounds like the same to me," Arthur purred and licked his lips. He crawled to sit behind Alfred, slipped his arms around his chest and drew him in closer. "Why aren't you horny?"

"Too drunk to care." Alfred smiled in triumph as he finally withdrew a lighter from his bag. He lit up the cigarette and inhaled before leaning back into Arthur's embrace.

"I thought fucking with the liver was my job."

"Leaving the dirty work to a third part is getting popular, sweetie." Alfred removed the cigarette from his lips and turned his head to kiss Arthur. The Englishman willingly pressed his needy lips to Alfred's, though the pleasant sensation was short. At the moment, Alfred seemed to care more for his tobacco than the free love he normally praised.

It would be a lie to say that Arthur wasn't somewhat disappointed. It had been a rough week in London, and he had just needed some time off, so Alfred's offer had sounded like a needed change in his routines. The American had been all over him that night, eagerly trying to get his point through, as he missed Arthur's company badly. "I'm always the one to come visiting you," he'd said and pouted, "do your part. Come over for the weekend. We can drive to the woods in my van and camp out there for the night. It'll be fun." A blowjob later, Arthur had agreed that it did sound like fun.

Now he regretted not having saved the blow for later.

"Alfred..." Arthur drew circles on Alfred's bare stomach with his fingers, bored looking at the details of his heart-tattoo that he'd seen a thousand times before. Alfred misunderstood him and offered him his cigarette willingly. Arthur rolled his eyes, but did accept it.

"This is nice. This is love. Nature. Have you looked around? It's nice here, isn't it? Well, places like this are being ruined every day. They call it the future, industrialising stuff and all that. Whatever, that's all I have to say to that! Whatever." Alfred closed his eyes and placed his hands on Arthur's arm that was still resting around his chest.

"I know. The government says it'll make it nice for everyone. But they're just acting out their own dreams and visions. Like hell they give a damn about the population's opinions. You've seen it yourself."

"The war..." Alfred grunted. "I know it's over now, but I wonder about future wars... I don't want future wars."

"I think it'll be hard to avoid. It shouldn't be avoided. Sometimes it'll take a fight to stand up for what's right!"

"You think you're doing that?"

"Of course!" Arthur's voice told Alfred that he hadn't expected such a question. "Of course we're doing that. People – they're not allowed to act and think freely. They're being used. I mean, your population would've been brainwashed to think the American soldiers were doing great in Vietnam if it hadn't been for the free press!"

"We wouldn't-"

"Would so!"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Alfred freed himself of Arthur's embrace and turned around to look at him. He didn't look amused, slapped the cigarette out of Arthur's hand and grabbed his wrists. Arthur smirked. "Playing with the muscles now, aren't we?"

"You may call me a repressing government while I fuck your brainwashed mind into the next century," Alfred hissed, making a silence of a few seconds fall over them both, before they broke down in snickers.

"Damn, Alfred, I doubt you get a lot of ass with that kind of flirting."

"I get your ass."

"Nope, for I'm the only one who thought about brining lube." Alfred raised a brow. Arthur shoved his boot to his stomach, pushing him to fall backwards onto his back. "And you know the rule – the one who remembers-"

"-is the one who decides positions, fine." Alfred watched as Arthur climbed on top of him, seeming rather satisfied with himself. "How come all of our discussions end in sex?" Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I like sex, and you like not arguing?" Alfred grinned.

"This is what the world wars should've been like."

"For in the end, we all just longed to screw Ludwig over," Arthur grimaced ironically.

"Touché."

"...How come the lube isn't in my pocket anymore?"

"A', think – while you were busy smelling my hair, my right hand wasn't just searching for the lighter." Alfred waved with the little bottle. Arthur raised his brows in surprise.

"You're learning."

"I don't like always being the one with the sore asshole."

"Alfred – I am nothing but an asshole." Alfred snickered. He shoved Arthur to the ground, seating himself on top of him.

"Aye, captain Kirkland – now, may I peacefully board your ship?"

"Oh, just shut up and get to it."


End file.
